Zane Morgan
Zane Morgan is one of the two main antagonists of season 2 of Bates Motel, alongside Nick Ford. He was portrayed by Michael Eklund, who also portrayed Michael Foster. History Zane and his sister, Jodi, grew up with the marijuana trade in the family. At some point,their competitor, Nick Ford, had his men kill their father. Their father's brother-in-law, Gil Turner, took over. Though Gil ended up working under Jodi. Biography After Gil is murdered by Bradley Martin for killing her father, Zane replaced him as the boss and went to White Pine Bay, Oregon, immediately expecting Ford. He kidnaps one of Ford’s men and shoots him to death in front of two of his men, Dylan and Remo to send a message to Nick. After Nick has two of Zane’s men killed as revenge, Zane asks Dylan what he would do about the situation-to which Dylan replies that he would simply avoid anymore trouble. However, in response, Zane tells him that he will kill at least 12 of Ford’s men, despite the risk of a war starting. Zane is confronted by sheriff Alex Romero at some point and is warned to stay out of trouble or else Romero will “break” him. Zane seems to agree to his wishes, but later has one of his men set Alex’s house on fire. The next day, Zane invited Dylan to lunch at a Mexican restaurant, though he leaves Remo behind. When he gets to his car at the parking lot, Romero comes up to him by surprise and punches him in the face, pinning him against a car and taking his gun. Zane punches back, but this doesn’t faze him a bit, and he proceeds to beat on Zane. He then tells Zane he’ll burn him and his business to the ground and kicks him in the side before walking off. Zane meets Dylan at the restaurant later, in which Dylan asks him about his injuries. Zane tells him what happened, but admits the beating was worth it just to intimidate Romero. After they walk out, one of Ford’s men drive by and shoot at Zane, but Dylan shoves him into the ground, saving him. Dylan gets in front of the road to shoot at him, but is hit by the car in the process. He was later taken to the hospital and picked up by Jodi, whom he would later form a relationship with and they’d sleep together. Zane begins planning to ambush some members of Nick’s drug family, but is not willing to discuss the plan with Dylan. Although he seems grateful to Dylan for saving his life, he subtly threatens Dylan for sleeping with his sister. Zane later takes Dylan and Remo with him and his men to ambush Ford’s men at their warehouse. When Dylan refuses, Zane hits him in the head with his rifle and forces Remo to barge in with him to kill them, leaving Dylan to get killed by the other men should they come out. However, Dylan is still strong enough to crawl into some bushes to hide before he falls unconscious. The next day, Zane goes over to Jodi’s, and she, along with Dylan, argues with Zane over what he had just done. Zane admits he did what he had to do and that basically, Jodi will never have what it takes to do such a thing herself. He then proposes that they’ll try to buy the business from Ford, and continue to torment the man if he says no. After Nick Ford kidnaps Dylan’s brother, Norman Bates, to blackmail him into killing Zane, Dylan ends up giving in and decides to go over to his house, pretending to give him groceries so he can kill him. However once he gets there, Zane is armed, along with a few other men, already suspecting Dylan and having him searched of any weapons. After Dylan kills Nick Ford and finds Norman, he and Alex Romero team up with Jodi to take Zane down. She calls Zane and has him come over to house, however he is armed and already on to them once he gets there. He cuts the power out and shoots Jodi’s dogs to death before confronting her himself. When Dylan shows up, Zane attempts to shoot him, but Jodi slices his arms with some shears, provoking Zane into shooting his own sister to death. He then aims his gun at Dylan, ready to kill him. However, Romero shows up behind him with his rifle ready. Zane turns around, and Romero shoots him in the chest, killing him. Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Drug Dealers Category:Psychoverse Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Crime Lord Category:Master of Hero